Speak Now
by PsychVamp
Summary: Abby needs to stop Tim from making a horrible mistake but will he accept her help? Two-shot. McAbby
1. Sneaking and Plotting

**This idea come to me a few weeks ago while listening to the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift and it just wouldn't leave my head until I put it down on paper. This was originally going to be an oneshot but the words just kept coming so I decided to split it in half so it wouldn't be too long. I have never been to a wedding, so the description of this one comes completely from movies and TV shows.**

**This if my first NCIS fanfiction, but, hopefully not my last.  
**

**Disclaimer: As always, the characters don't belong to me, I just like to make them do things.**

**Speak Now**

**Part 1: Sneaking and Plotting  
**

Sneaking into a church holding a wedding was a lot harder than Abby had been planning on but it didn't stop her from succeeding. She really shouldn't be there, she knew but she also knew that if she let him go through with it, no matter what. It was a mistake, Miss Perfect was anything but. Abby seemed to be the only one who could see through that fake smile and died blond hair, who could hear the fake laugh in her voice at jokes or the disdain when she talked to his friends. And the yelling Abby could hear coming from the bridal room was just further proof that Stacy Hines was no good for such a nice guy. As Abby got closer to the door, because no one expected her not to eavesdrop, she could her yelling at a bridesmaid for not doing her makeup the correct way. Abby rolled her eyes and backed away quickly when the door suddenly opened and said bridesmaid came running through it. _Poor girl_, Abby thought and then caught a quick glance of the bride, s_he looks like she belongs in a bakery not a wedding_.

_This really is all his fault_, Abby decided as she hid herself behind a curtain, in a perfect position to step out and into his line of sight when the moment was right. She wanted to see his face, see every reaction when she announced her feelings in front of a good two hundred people. It wasn't like this was a spur of the moment decision, she had been trying for weeks to talk him out of this wedding, months if you count her reaction to the engagement. Last week had been, what she had thought of as, her last resort, she kissed him and told him how she felt. He responded with "Too little, too late Abs." and simply walked out of her lab without a backward glance. If he had turned around, he would have seen a broken-hearted woman standing in the middle of the room.

Her thoughts stopped when the piano changed its tune to a death march.

!

"Tim, are you sure that this is what you want to do?" Tony asked the groom, not for the first time in the last few months either.

"Of course I am Tony." Tim answered, frustration clear in his tone, exhausted with this question.

"I know that is what you keep saying." Tony explained, checking his hair in a mirror, "But I don't believe you and I'm not the only one."

"I am perfectly aware of that. Ziva and Ducky have both said the same thing. Gibbs just said to make sure I knew what I was doing, divorce is not a pleasant experience." Tim responed and turned to look at his best man, "I love Stacy and she loves me. That is all there is to it."

"That might be completely true but you and I both know who would rather see coming down that aisle, and she isn't a blond." Tony added before existing to take his place up front.

Tony's words froze him, he knew Tony had a point. He would love to see Abby walking down the aisle but he couldn't bring himself to believe her. The kiss and admission of feelings caught him so off guard, he knew he reacted badly, but it was how he was feeling at the time. He hadn't mentioned the kiss to anyone but he was sure that Tony and Ziva knew about it. He had been thinking of almost nothing else since then, Stacy had just seen the distraction as wedding preparation. He felt like such an asshole, he was marrying a beautiful, intelligent woman and all he could think about was the one that got away. It wasn't fair to Stacy and he loved her, never would have asked her to marry him if he didn't. He just wished Abby had gotten her brain in order before he met Stacy, she had eight years to do so.

"Time to go Tim." His father's voice called from the doorway.

Tim put on the biggest smile he could manage with this thoughts going every direction and followed his dad up to the alter. As soon as Tim was in place next to Tony, the march began.

!

Abby peaked around the curtain, she could clearly see Tim standing up front and he looked amazing in the tux, she noticed. Tony didn't look bad either, standing just to the side of Tim, Jimmy right behind him. All three were wearing huge smiles, Tony's was directed at Ziva, though Abby didn't think anyone but the two of them noticed. Jimmy was looking at the bride with the rest of the room. Tim was looking at Stacy and the smile on his face looked genuine, but Abby could see that the edges of his mouth were twitching. Stacy, dressed in her overly white pastry, blocked Abby's view for a few seconds. Abby couldn't take her eyes off the couple, then the minister started speaking:

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Timothy and Stacy in holy matrimony. Now, if there is anyone present who can bring forth just cause as to why this two should not be joined together for all eternity, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Abby took a deep breath, stepped from behind the curtain, and in a clear voice said, "I do."

**So what do you think? I love reviews both good and bad so don't be afraid to let me know your thoughts.**


	2. Decisions, Decisions

**Thanks to everyone that read and added this to your alerts, I was surprised at the amount in such a short period of time. Special thanks to Junee, TheaterFreak123, and McAbbyGirl4Life for taking the time to wrtie reviews.**

**Part 2: Decisions, Decisions**

Tim listened as the priest spoke but the words weren't sinking in. He looked over at Stacy, her blue eyes shining with excitement and looking so beautiful in her dress. Though, he was sure Abby would have called it a cupcake or something with the way it hooped. And there was the problem again, he was still thinking about Abby, even as he was about to marry someone else.

"...or forever hold your peace."The priest said, and the thought of stopping the wedding was fleetting across his mind.

"I do." The words rang out loud and clear through the silent hall and Tim's eyes went straight to the speaker, Abby Scuito. She looked beautiful, Tim noted, her hair was up with curls hanging down around her head, the dress was the perfect length to still be respectable but also enticing. Not at all the correct wedding colors, it was pure black except for a red belt around the waist.

"What reason do you have for this?" The priest asked her and Tim watched as Abby's eyes moved from him to the priest.

Her answer was swift, "The groom is making a mistake. He can not marry her because he is still in love with me and he has my love in return."

All the eyes in the room shifted from Abby to Tim but before he could say a word, Abby continued, "I'm parked out back. Ditch that tux and join me." She didn't wait for reply, just turned and walked out the door.

Tim didn't know what to say as he watched Abby practically sprint from the room. The entire room had their eyes on him, waiting for something to come out of his mouth. For the first time in his life, he was glad Tony could always come up with something to say, "This reminds me of that movie with Julia Roberts, where she is trying to stop her best friend from getting married because..."

"This isn't the time for your stupid movie references Tony." Stacy snapped at him, her eyes perfecting the saying 'if looks could kill' before saying to Tim, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

He looked at her, Tony's distraction had given him the time he had needed to scan his thoughts and the room. His parents had just been looking at him with concern, Sarah looked as though she was doing her best not to laugh, Ducky looked peacefully unsurprised by the event, and Gibbs was just looking at him with those blue eyes, giving nothing away as to his thoughts. Ziva had disappeared from her seat, but he didn't have time to wonder as to her location. "Stacy," he began, "I love you...but I can't marry you. I'm sorry but I'm sure when you get over the anger and hurt I am causing you right now, you'll see that I did both of us a favor."

Stacy had no words, she just watched, tears forming in her eyes, as Tim walked away from her.

!

As Abby walked toward her car, her thoughts were going a mile a minute and for that reason she didn't even notice that there was already somone at the car. Abby had not been expecting Ziva to beat her to her car, she had not been expecting Ziva to come at all actually. "Ziva, what are you doing here?" She asked with a voice chocked in nerves.

"I came to make sure that you are alright now that the bat is out of the bag." Ziva explained, leaning against the car. Not worried if anything happened to the light blue dress she had chosen to wear to the wedding.

"Cat. Cat out of the bag." Abby corrected out of habit, "I'll be fine once I know what he decided."

"You of course." Ziva stated, no doubt in her mind on the matter.

"I told yo what happened before, when I told him all this in private. He rejected me then, what is to stop him from rejecting me now?" Abby asked, the doubt she had been fighting back all day finally getting to her.

"Simple, you proved it. You told him how you feel in front of nearly two hundred people, just at the moment the ceremony allows for someone to do so. He loves you Abby, you said so yourself. He'll show, I know he will." Ziva reassured her friend.

"I wish I had your confidence." Abby whispered, Ziva simply smiled and hugged her before walking back toward the church.

Abby didn't watch her walk away, just got in the car and started it. She closed her eyes and leaned back, trying to get her breathing back under control. The passenger door opened, her eyes did as well, she slowly turned her head to see Tim's face smiling at her. His green eyes catching her brown ones, he took a hand and rubbed it across her cheek before taking it behind her head and bringing it closer to his. Their lips touched and Abby could almost feel sparks jumping between their bodies.

They pulled apart and Tim said, "I am so glad you were around when he said speak now."

**Final thoughts? Remember, I love reviews. Also, if anyone wants to know what the thoughts of the guests were after the wedding, mostly the team, then I could be persuaded into writing a third chapter to this. Let me know your opinons on the matter. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Aftermath

**I want to apologize for this taking so long to write this. I got really distracted by college, it can be very time consuming. I hope the wait was worth it.**

Part 3: Aftermath

Tony couldn't help but smile as he watched Tim walk down the aisle, toward the woman he truly loved. He could see that Stacy was not having the same reaction. Tears were sliding down her face, messing up the makeup that had once been perfection, and she was yelling intensely at her bridesmaids, who were only trying to comfort her.

"Did you know that was going to happen Tony?" Jimmy asked, deeply confused by the turn of events.

"No autopsy gremlin, I did not know. I thought that something like this could happen, and I for one am very glad it did." Tony answered, a new smile on his face as he watched Ziva approach them, "How was Abby holding up?"

"I am sure she will perfect once McGee joins her." Ziva responded, a smile on her face as well, "She was very…."

"Who cares how that selfish bitch is doing." Stacy suddenly yelled, halting all conversations in the room, "She ruined what was supposed to be the most important day of my life. I can't help but believe all of you were in on it. This wedding was just some ploy to embarrass me in front of everyone I know."

Tony and Ziva raised their eyebrows at the accusation, while Jimmy tried to get out of the line of fire by taking a seat in the front pew. Before either of them could answer, and different voice chimed in, "Why do you assume that any of this was done to you and not for Tim?"

Stacy turned her glare on her ex-future-sister-in-law, "I know you've never liked me Sarah, but I never thought you would sink so low as to help destroy my wedding."

"Oh, I did no such thing. But I would gladly have helped if Abby had asked for it." Sarah replied, a glare of her own focused on Stacy as she got up from her seat to stand, "She at least doesn't treat me like a stupid kid and, she actually makes Tim smile, something I don't think I've ever seen you do."

Stacy didn't have a response to that, she didn't understand why everyone was against her. She turned on her heels and stormed out, her bridesmaids and family right behind her, but before she left the room, she yelled, "You're all going to pay for this."

Tony laughed it off with, "I'm sure we will honey." Causing the people closest to him to laugh, while he was pretty sure Stacy hadn't even heard it, "Well, I think this occasion calls for a drink, who's with me?"

"I couldn't agree more my boy." Ducky answered, "But, I do think we should get rid of all these people first, since the bride didn't seem to."

"Right." Tony answered, then raised his voice and said, "I'm sure you've all noticed that the wedding isn't going to happen, so, you don't have to go home, but you can't stay here. I'm sure all of your gifts will be returned to you when the bride is down having her meltdown. Thank you all for coming."

"Great job Tony." Ziva said sarcastically.

"It was all I could think of to say. And, it worked, they are all leaving." Tony gestured to the line of people now exiting the church, "How about we all get out of these monkey suits and meet back up at your place Boss?"

Gibbs simply nodded his head in agreement before joining everyone else in leaving the church.

!

"I didn't think Abby would go through with it." Tony commented as they all sat around in Gibbs' living room, drinking and eating.

"I did. The entire day I was just waiting for Abby to show up." Ziva responded, the only one in the room with whom Abby had told of her plan and doubts about it.

"I am just happy we never have to talk to Stacy again, that woman scared me." Jimmy commented before taking a drink of his beer, glad he was invited, he had never been to Gibbs' house before.

Jimmy's comment started the entire room to laugh, before Ducky asked, "Did anyone ever tell McGee that we didn't like Stacy?"

"I told him not to marry her." Gibbs answered.

"I didn't think it was an okay thing to say." Tony answered, "Tim just seemed so happy, I didn't want to ruin it for it him. He cares a lot about our opinions."

"I told him." Ziva answered, "I think I lost my credibility though when I told him he should be with Abby. He got very angry."

"Well, it all turned out okay in the end." Gibbs answered, causing everyone to look at him in surprise, he noticed all their eyes and asked "What?"

Everyone just laughed again and Gibbs eventually joined in, happy that everyone on his team was happy and safe. Even if they were breaking a few of the rules.

**Reviews would be lovely! Thanks for reading, hope it was everything you wanted.**


End file.
